


诺亚番外

by laokeng



Series: 诺亚（Noah） [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	诺亚番外

诺亚醒来，发现身处于一间陌生的屋子里。除了一张床，和简单的床头柜，什么都没有。窗户也没有。灰色的墙，白色的床单，这一切都很像阿卡姆精神病院的病房。恢复了大部分知觉后，诺亚才发现自己的双手被拷在床头。他试图挣脱，皮手铐带着铁链子发出了“哗啦啦”的声响。  
“哥哥，看来他醒了。”门口传来了Jerome的声音。  
诺亚转过去，看见Jerome和Jeremiah两兄弟进来了，还带着一个推车。诺亚不安的挣扎着。想要摆脱这些。Jeremiah顺着铁链将他拖回来。诺亚挣扎中带起的链条重重的打在他的身上。他捂着痛处一言不发，只是用阴郁的眼神死死地盯着诺亚。  
Jerome肆意的嘲笑着。Jeremiah并没有理会，他一把抓住诺亚的脚踝将人整个拖到面前，“你想逃到哪里去？”他一手压着诺亚，一手开始描摹起诺亚身体的线条。苍白瘦弱的身体在冰冷的手底下不停地颤抖。  
“何必这么麻烦，让开，让我来。”Jerome举着一根针，优雅从容的走到诺亚的身边，“不疼，只要一下，一下就好了，哈哈。”他缓缓地推尽针管中的空气，带着渗人的微笑走过来。诺亚害怕，开始奋力挣扎。他的双脚被Jeremiah死死地钳住，动弹不得。他只能无助的摇头，“不，不，不要。”  
Jerome并没有被诺亚无助的哀求打动，他微笑着将药剂注入诺亚的体内。诺亚感觉到自己的身体开始不听使唤。用尽全力，他也只能将手臂抬起一公分不到的距离。  
“挣扎是没有用的，这可是特别的地西泮注射剂（一种镇静剂）。这是什么？我们来看看说明书。在这儿，抗焦虑药，随用药量增大而具有抗焦虑、镇静、催眠、抗惊厥及中枢性肌肉松弛作用。”Jerome晃晃手中的针管，俯下身亲吻止不住发抖的人。他一口咬上了诺亚的脖子，缓缓地撕磨着。酥麻的感觉顺着神经元一点一点的传达到大脑，诺亚忍不住轻哼一声。Jerome丢掉针筒，摘下手套，反复摩擦着被咬红的地方。Jeremiah兴奋的看着正在折磨诺亚的Jerome，身体某处不自觉的开始有了反应。  
诺亚轻喘着，断断续续的说着：“Jerome，不要，你答应过不会欺负我的。”  
Jerome抬头，捏着诺亚的下巴，强迫他看着自己，“没有人告诉你，不要随便答应一个疯子说的话吗啊？”夸张的嘴角，夸张的面皮，诺亚意识到眼前这个Jerome和河边树下那个安静躺着分Jerome已经不是同一个人了。他这才开始害怕，“不，Jerome，不要。”一边说，一边扭动身体想要后退。奈何，Jeremiah死死地钳住了他的脚踝，他只能像一条砧板上的鱼，不安的扭动身体。  
Jerome的手伸向床头，猛地一拉铁链子，诺亚就被双手上举，吊在床头。Jerome骑在诺亚身上，用手蒙住他的眼睛，慢慢咬开诺亚衬衫的扣子，一个扣子，一个吻的一路向下，仔细品尝身下人颤抖害怕的情绪。  
视觉被封住，感觉被无限放大，冰凉黏糊糊的触感，让他止不住的发抖。“不要，不要。”他并未察觉，自己现在的声音已经染上了恐惧喝绝望。  
Jerome的动作似乎是停下了，诺亚喘着气，胸膛起起伏伏。Jerome是的手松开了，他欺身吻上了诺亚。灵巧的舌头敲开了诺亚死死咬着的牙关，在他的口腔内放肆的标记着。诺亚用呜咽声反抗，却刺激的Jerome更加猛烈的吮吸。许久之后，他意犹未尽的松开口，纤细的丝依然连接着。他转过头，一把扯住眼睛充血的Jeremiah的领带。兄弟两个无言的注视着彼此，一种奇妙的化学反应在两个人之间发酵蔓延。Jeremiah摘下眼镜，狠狠的咬上Jerome的嘴唇。  
Jerome一边享受着来自哥哥的吻，一边搓揉着诺亚的私处。镇定药的好处就是药效来的快也取得快。此时的诺亚可以清楚的感受到下身传来的感觉。他想拒绝，但本能盖过了理智，快感压制了意识。他随着律动开始无意识的发出呻吟。  
Jerome听到了，他撤掉碍事的裤子，将自己和诺亚的放在一起搓揉起来。Jeremiah的眼生越发深邃，他的手附上了那淫乱之处，有规律的摩擦。配合Jerome脱掉了自己的衣物。诺亚看着眼前混乱的场面。Jerome在Jeremiah的手底下舒适又肆意的舒展身体，Jeremiah赤红着双眼，深情的看着Jerome，兄弟两的激情戏码，让他迷惑。他不知道为什么自己要呆这里，明明很早就知道自己才是插足的第三者，这两兄弟将自己绑过来又是什么意思。他的理智终于回归，感受到药效的褪去，诺亚迅速的解开手铐，准备离开。  
一股力量将他拽回，紧接着就是一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛。“啊——”他忍不住叫出声，声音还在颤抖。Jerome粗暴的插进他的身体，开始享受他的欢愉，“诺亚，我的诺亚，怎么可能让你逃走？”  
“你——疯了！”诺亚咬牙切齿的说，“你应该和你的疯子哥哥在一起，扯上我做什么？”  
“疯子”这个词，很明显刺激到了Jeremiah。他一把拉下Jerome，随便从推车里抄起一个棍子状的东西就往诺亚的身体里捅，不停地搅动着诺亚的肠道。疼痛，恶心还有害怕的感觉瞬间上涌，诺亚崩溃的哭起来，“求求你们，放过我。放过我。”  
疯了的Jeremiah让Jerome更加着魔，他疯狂地吻着Jerome，追求着肌肤相触传来的欢愉。无视了崩溃的诺亚，兄弟两个热情又忘我的享受着只属于彼此的身体。  
“我亲爱的哥哥，你终于疯了呢？好好享受最真实的你。”Jerome大笑着，欣喜的看着被自己逼疯的哥哥，像欣赏一件艺术品一样。  
Jeremiah一个翻身，将Jerome压在身下，“就让你好好看看，到底谁更疯。”他一个挺身，将自己的火热送进Jerome的身体。深深浅浅的插入又送出。  
诺亚看到两兄弟沉迷在这荒诞又淫荡的游戏中，恶心的感觉涌上喉头。忍着疼，丢掉了身体里多出来的东西，他扶着墙，一瘸一拐的逃离了现场。


End file.
